In Your Eyes
by happy-days145
Summary: Whoever said arranged marriages were that bad? Well, Hermoine and Harry are going to have to learn the true meaning of love...and the struggles behind it. Will they ever learn to trust each other in time?
1. Goodbye Hermoine Granger

Don't own the characters...Although, that would be nice

* * *

She curiously stared at the reflection she saw in the mirror while absentmindedly fumbling with her brown curly locks. 

Look at me,  
You may think you see who I really am  
but you'll never know me  
everyday, its as if i play a part

For a moment, ...for once...she bore her eyes into the stranger's...so familiar and now so distant...

Now i see, if I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart

she glanced away quickly...the tears beginning to form, on the verge of falling for an unfortunate start of a new life...

Who is that girl I see,  
Staring straight back at me.  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside.

Yes...her new life..as Mrs. Hermoine Potter...formed by her father's decision...consented be her mother's choice...and planned by the two people she most dearly loved and trusted..oh such sweet betrayal she abruptly thought. she knew that their intents were for her sake..yet it felt like a big stab in the back.

I am now,  
in a world where I have to hide my heart,  
and what I believe in.  
But somehow I will show the world,  
whats inside my heart,  
and be loved for who I am.

_Oh what a mess..._For God's sake..it was her wedding day. Not her fairytale wedding.._Oh no_..nothing of that sort...it almost seemed like a business deal made between the two people who she loved and on that very moment..the strangers who she had followed strict orders from. It was such a sad circumstance for her..This wasn't how she thoughts she'd find true love...SHE HASN'T EVEN MET HER GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH HUSBAND YET...

Who is that girl I see,  
staring straight back at me.  
Why is my reflection someone I dont know,  
must I pretend that i'm,  
someone else for all time,  
when will my reflection show who I am inside.

she felt a bit guilty for her tactless judgements..she didn't know anything about him except that he's exceptionally born from a wealthy heir...as she was, but still didn't change her growing anxiety,the fear of her life. For now, she wasn't exposed to the negative qualities of the young man…yet. yes she was infuriated..she felt sick to her stomach, and felt unloved.

There's a heart that must be free to fly,  
That burns with the need to know the reason why.

Bursting into the door came her made of honor...Ginny...the only friend she can trust for now. If anything, Ginny held more disapproval and concern for the situation than she did herself, but eventually accepted it. There was nothing anyone could do about it.

Why must we all conceal,  
what we think,  
how we feel.  
Must there be a secret me i'm forced to hide.  
I won't pretend that i'm,  
someone else for all time.

"Hermoine..." She placed her hand on her shoulder lightly squeezing it for comfort, shaking her head furiously, pitying the sight of her unfortunate friend.

"...Hermoine..Don't cry. You'll divorce the guy in six months or so. Until then, we'll try our best.

Now come on. Everyone's wondering whether the bride's either overly excited that she decided to enter fashionably late or she died." A hint of humor made Hermoine smiled softly with her back still turned and her shoulders edgily slumped.

I_t's time...she thought. Here goes nothing...My last memory of Hermoine Granger._

_And she abandoned the now empty room to fit her place as a Potter..._

When will my reflection show,  
Who I am inside.


	2. Hello Mr and Mrs Potter

Still don't own the characters

* * *

Everything felt numb as she walked down an aisle she thought interminably extended forever...her steps remained graceful and her long, flowing, cascading white dress caught much attention..everyone admiring her captivating beauty.._Yes they whispered...a perfect match, another_ couple softly slipped..She heard every little murmur. No one even sensed her apprehension. If she were in love, of course, her smile would undoubtedly grow wider...

the forced smile that lingered upon her rosy lips. She passed her parents who proudly

sat in the front row. She smiled a genuine smile for them, but still exposed the hint of disappointment as well. There..she finally got a good glimpse of him..her husband-to-be.

Not bad...however, nothing new..everyone spoke of his good looks...gossiped about his heavenly face..To her, he was just another guy...may be cause she wasn't too eager about marrying the man...yet..she studied his face...of course, there was no need for that..she had her whole life...or the 6 months preferably. Every line..every feature..his strong forehead, messy hair although it was well-tamed for the occassion...his furrowed eyebrows studying her as well..his lips...thin

and yet full...but his eyes struck her more than anything..his crystal blue eyes...like the ocean..calm and soothing. For some reason, she preferred that part of him more than ever..and found a mysterious sensation course through her body..she felt comforted...safe. Her trepidation subsided by just a little bit.

The music slowly subsided till the echoes of each note that spread throughout the large church ceased. The hoards of people grew quiet and placed their attention upon the perfect soon-to-be couple.

She stood beside her fiance and found him sweating like a pig that he almost glowed. She examined his fists, curled into tight balls, and knuckles slowly growing white. _Was he just as nervous as she was? _His jaw clenched and tried to smile at her..tried. It was kind

of cute thought she thought. Being a gentlemen, the stranger took her hand and led her to the altar. Harry almost choked on his breath as he stared at Hermoine long enough to steal a quick glance so as not to be such a horndog. He saw her uneasiness and felt sorry for

the innocent girl. She was just as frightened as he was. Maybe, even more. Trying his best to make her comfortable ,his warm hand reached for her cold ,small fingers and they soon separated their grip as they came face to face with the priest.

Everyone sat on their respected seats and soon the ceremony began..Oh how she dreaded this day...and the dreadful thoughts that wildly spun in her hectic mind._.What if her parents were wrong? What if he was one of those selfish men who seemed sweet and turn out to be abusive husbands awaited in his presence for his place as her husband? Now wasn't the time..._

"We are gathered her today to join these two in Holy Matrimony..." the priest traditionally began. However, Hermoine ignored his incessant talking. She wished for it all to be a nightmare that she would eventually wake up in her bed at home. Discerning her distressed thoughts and rapid movements, Harry Potter..."the" Harry Potter..charming, caring, and loving Harry tried to relieve her pressure. He carefully leaned his head over to ears...Once she heard his low voice she almost jumped.

_The ceremony had just started and he picked the time to start talking now? _

"Hi. I'm sure we haven't met personally. Actually, we haven't met at all. I'm Har-"

"Yes, I know _exactly_ who you are Harry Potter." she snapped as she finally faced him. Consumed by resentment, she vaguely rejected his efforts but found it be of no avail. Smooth Potter...Harry cursed mentally. This marriage will definitely fail he thought.

"Oh. Well, obviously. What am I saying? We are going to be spending the rest of our lives together. It's ok. " Hermoine cringed at his words and he cursed himself once more. Persistent as always, Harry continued...

"That's ok though. I'll have you divorce me in six months. It's all good. I won't even lay a finger on you...afraid you might bite it off of course." He cunningly added, emphasizing on the last part enough to make Hermoine giggle softly. He couldn't help, but smile at her. He found it strange that it was contagious but didn't mind at all. Well, that was a start he thought...may be if he sustained long enough, she'd actually end up kissing him by the time it was over. Though, it was not his intention at all. It appeared more like a mocking and sarcastic speculation.

"You look um"...he cleared his throat."…great, despite the fact that you're appalled of me especially now that you're constantly fidgeting away from me." Hermoine thought that the bitterness had finally gotten to him, but she reconsidered.. what the hell..she might as well get off to a good start. She didn't want to start her honeymoon fighting.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Indeed, I am a bit nervous..."

"Scared?" She was a bit taken aback by his straightforwardness. Although she couldn't deny the truth, she feebly nodded and agreed. Did he say it cause he felt the same way too?

"Very." Her voice almost broke and he could sense the fear in her eyes. She felt vulnerable. Reality gave her a big slap in the face. Hearing the strain in her voice, he could tell she was going to have a breakdown. How he wished this marriage never had been arranged. He knew this wasn't the life she dreamed of and at that moment, vowed to try to make her happy.

"Well, that's ok. I am too." He blindly scuffled for her hand, reaching it and feeling it's chilled aura. This time he took a good look at her. He squeezed her hand in hopes for reassurance and she rapidly turned her head to face him. She would've pulled away from his touch, but it was surprisingly inviting..almost home-like. Her mind eased at his words and found honesty in it. She liked the warmth replacing her exposed frozen extremity. Then she looked up into his eyes once more. _Damn,...twice already...she screamed inside._ It definitely wasn't love she knew for a fact, but it could be the start of a friendship. Her fears drowned in his eyes and actually didn't mind his frank spirit. In fact, if he hadn't uttered a word to her at all, she would've vomited right there and then. He patiently waited for her reaction...in panic of being slapped in front of the public. Instead, she held it and squeezed it tighter. For once, he saw her completely in the light enough to make out her facial features. She was gorgeous and imagined her looking even more stunning without the makeup. Her natural look appealed to him more. The deathly cold stare he received from her was now replaced with a soft smile...it almost made him believe it was a smile of acceptance...a smile of friendship...and even a smile for a promising future.

And they held hands throughout the entire ceremony...

It was the start….


	3. The Reception

Jk Rowling still owns the characters...

* * *

She danced, happily, freely…with no thoughts about the man she was already married to. Her distressed thoughts were pushed away as she had a fun time with her friends, dancing on the floor. She almost forgot about her marriage. After they had exited the church, none of them had spoken a word to each other unless they had to. The atmosphere was lively, as the music had set it. Everyone was on the dance floor except for the groom. Kind of strange Hermoine thought. He sat alone is chair, silently and intensely concentrating, trying to process everything that happened. He was just legally married almost three hours ago. Funny, how the tables turned. The scared person whom he had just met was now was as active as his grandmother who looked like didn't age at all for sixty years old. At least, she wasn't some boring woman who he thought he might die from. Now he looked like the scared rat ready to run any second. 

"Uncle Harry…" Little Susie had spoken in a worried tone.

"Hi Susie." He lovingly lifted her onto his lap which was now shaking lightly…."How's my little girl doing? Why aren't you dancing?" He asked restlessly, tired from fighting with his own thoughts.

"I was, but you weren't dancing. I don't like it when you're sad. Everyone is happy."

Harry softly laughed. How he loved this little enough to want children of his own. _Children he silently whispered…Oh God…_

Hermoine took the liberty to take some silent glances at Harry. In a matter of an hour, she had already met and even became friends with Harry's relatives. They seemed like good-hearted people and she enjoyed their company very much, some who were even dancing with her at that very moment. She saw his forlorn and secluded eyes and couldn't help but ask.

"Does Harry hate dancing!" She screamed over the music, still moving to its fast beat.

His cousin, Lavender furrowed her brows.

"Harry? Oh lord no. If anything, no one could get him off the dance floor if he got started."

"Then why is sitting alone in his chair? He seemed glued to it the whole time we got here." She directly pointed, and this time let her stare settle onto him longer. She saw finally his abandoned figure and gloomy face brighten up, just like when she smiled to him after he reached for his hand while they sat in front of the altar. There was a little girl with him.

"It's just wedding jitters. He'll get over it sooner of later!" Hermoine couldn't help but stare at him a while longer.

"I will Susie. Go on now. Have some fun." He gently pulled her off his lap and nudged her towards the dance floor to be left alone again.

"Not if you come along." She sternly said.

How could I resist those little baby blue eyes? _Geez…he certainly was a sucker for children…even if they weren't his own..and, Oh yes will he cherish and love his own_…

"Ok. Once dance ok?" He smiled for her and uncomfortably left the chair he had made a friend with.

She tugged onto his hands and twirled her. Eventually he ended up laughing along the way. Hermoine caught him in the act. She saw his dull state sink from the girl's vigor. She couldn't help but smile too. His loving eyes...his radiant smile that filled the room, just a moment ago..the smile that helped relieve her even when her own parents couldn't help her out of her bothered feelingss…the smile…..that was now looking at her! …she immediately looked away…

"Alright! all you lovebirds out there…specifically the two young newlyweds…Up on the dance floor. We're slowing the tracks down for you guys." The DJ warned.

"Ok Susie. I have to go. Thank you for everything." He bent down, the floor already abandoned.

He hugged her small figure, thankful that he was at ease and naturally kissed her forehead.

Hermoine was already standing near their two figures, catching him in the act.

"Ahem…"she coughed. "May I cut in?" she asked, trying to suppress her smile.

"Well, of course" he answered and held his hand out for her, which she gladly took.

Although their nervousness had subsided, they now had to face…the intimacy. Harry couldn't stifle his shaky hands from encircling her waist and she calmly wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Sorry if I'm a little shake right now. Y'know—"

"Wedding jitters?"

"Yeah actually.

"I could tell. Well, you seemed to get out of your unfortunate condition when you took your first dance with that little girl."

"Oh! Susie? Yeah…she's great. Hoping for children of my own cause of her…" Harry almost choked, died, or had a heart attack. He was getting too comfortable around her. Hermoine almost fainted at his remark. Just a while ago they couldn't even look at each other during the wedding, and now they were discussing about children.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in that way."

"It's ok." She tried to recover with a forced smile. Although the uncomfortable comment was made, she couldn't help but have his words tug her heart a bit…she liked his placid character behind his tough figure.

He cleared his throat. "Listen. I know that this might be the most uncomfortable situation to be in right now, but we'll divorce in 6 months or so. And I swear, I won't do anything uncomfortable of some sort either. I'm just as scared as you are."

She stupidly nodded and found herself obliviously leaning into his chest. Despite the loud music, she heard his heartbeat and found it to be her favorite thing to listen to. It reassured his honesty once more. He held her tighter, surprised by her unexpected need of convenience, but he didn't complain..not once..and they both melted into the song.

Where do you go when you're lonely

Where do you go when you're blue

Where do you go when you're lonely

I'll follow you

When the stars go blue, blue

When the stars go blue, blue

When the stars go blue, blue

When the stars go blue

Laughing with your pretty mouth

Laughing with your broken eyes

Laughing with your lover's tongue

In a lullaby

Where do you go when you're lonely

Where do you go when you're blue

Where do you go when you're lonely

I'll follow you

When the stars go blue, blue

When the stars go blue, blue

When the stars, when the stars go blue, blue

When the stars go blue

When the stars go blue, blue, blue

Stars go blue

When the stars go blue

Where do you go when you're lonely

Where do you go when you're blue, yeah

Where do you go when you're lonely

I'll follow you, I'll follow you, I'll follow you

I'll follow you, I'll follow you, yeah

Where do you go, yeah

Where do you go, Where do you go

* * *

When the Stars Go Blue-The Corrs feat. Bono


	4. The Honeymoon

Don't own character.

* * *

I had been a week since the reception took place. No doubt she had fun and met a lot of new people and friends. Ever since then, she spent sleepless nights beside in her new bedroom. She and Harry would occasionally talk, but it always ended abruptly as the days passed and slowly being well acquainted with each other. Their two-story villa was beautiful. They had separate rooms (as agreed Hermoine's parents and his godfather Sirius.) with her being in the master bedroom and his place in the guest room, for politeness' sake. Her head had been spinning the past week and there were no signs of it getting better during her honeymoon in Paris. She missed her old life, sleeping in her own room, gossiping with her old friends. She missed the life of Hermoine Granger. Harry was good to her, he was polite, honest, loyal, and you could tell by his eyes that he was trying as hard as she was to try to make their marriage work. After all, you can't force two people to fall in love with each other. She tried to push away her thoughts.

She silently slipped out of her covers and headed for the kitchen. She hadn't eaten in days. Keeping her feet light while tiptoeing past Harry's bedroom door, she took one cautious glanced at it before heading down the stairs. She took a big breath of relief, only to have it cut short by mysterious rustling sounds in the kitchen. She covered her mouth from instinctively screaming, but _what good would it do?_ Instead, she groped around for anything that she could use as a weapon…walked over to the kitchen where the silhouette of a figure stood behind the counter. She made her way around it and…WHAM!…The steal vase fell after the impact. The figure fell to the floor with a loud thud…with the sound of a man's groaning. She proudly reached for the light switch to reveal the culprit…it was…HARRY!…he was curled into a flat ball, clutching his head in pain. After all, it was a pretty hard hit. She gasped loudly, ran to his side, and crouched down to his prone body.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry. Harry! Harry, can you hear me?" She asked truly fretful.

"Oohhh.…" He moaned constantly and louder, moving his head feverishly.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she inquired firmly as she held up two fingers, waving it in front of his petrified face.

"…two." He managed to croak and she immediately helped him onto a chair. She abandoned his side for a moment and came back, holding an ice pack, wrapped around a white cloth. He painfully took it and added pressure onto his throbbing head. His brain felt like it was going to explode. _God…this woman is bollocks! _After a few moments from recovering…

"So may I ask my why my wife just attacked me with a vase in the middle of the night?" he sarcastically broke the silence, eyes still closed from the pain.

"Well, what the hell was I was supposed to do? I didn't know you snuck down here and what was I suppose to think when the shadow of what SEEMED like a strange huge man was in our kitchen? Freely join him for a crime spree?" She informed with a loud tone, her anger rising from his accusation. Sometimes this guy could be arrogant and daft.

"Alright...Alright! Stop with the blaring comments. My head's in enough pain as it is."

"If you had any at all…you big baby," she murmured under her breath. He caught her rude remark and just brushed it off, too exhausted to argue.

"Ok…savior of the day. What are you doing up?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I couldn't sleep and I was hungry." He knew there was more to her modest answer, probably the same reason he was up. She finally sat down in exhaustion.

"Same here." He hissed as he added more pressure to his head. Time to break the ice she thought. "Bloody hell. That looks like it hurts." She grinned. "You got a pretty good arm there." He pointed and chuckled. Was she the same Hermoine he was infuriated with a while ago? Funny, how they couldn't stay mad at each other. He got that a lot from her in the week.

"Want some food?"

"Yeah. That would be nice." implying his gratitude. He watched her effortlessly fry eggs and whip up some pancakes, bacon, and toast all at once. His mind eased a bit from the delicious smell of breakfast, very early in the morning.

"Y'know I wouldn't mind you being my wife if this is the treatment I got every morning." He added while her back was turned to him while she cooked.

She laughed._ Haven't done that in a while…_she was beginning to enjoy his company. For some reason, she didn't feel uncomfortable when he claimed her 'my wife' as she would've days ago. If anything, she liked the sound of it.

"I'm only doing this for _accidentally_ hitting you, which by the way, you deserved." He snickered quietly and Harry strangely sensed the tiny smile forming on her lips. It made him smirk as well. To his surprise, he didn't argue back, and Hermoine found it strange, waiting for his comeback, but never attempted to make one. Half an hour later, she handed him a full plate of food and could've sworn he glowed. He looked like a little boy who finally got the cookie he wanted. She intently watched his drooling face and couldn't stifle the laugh for his goofy face.

"Oh sorry. Where are my manners? THANK YOU HONEYBUNCH!" he got up and hugged her. It was so sudden and she almost jumped at the close contact. Hugging her felt right for some abnormal reason and found the warmth soothing. She couldn't contain her rising smile and settled into his arms even more. Realizing their friendly position, she pulled away, regretting the loss of warmth. He smiled innocently. _God! What was it about that boyish smile?_

"Now eat up before your food gets cold."

"Gladly." He dug into his plate…almost inhaling the food. _Mmm…tastes even better than it looks…Such a sucker for food_…_I wouldn't mind marrying this girl over again. _She almost choked on her food from cackling at his slobbered face. She playfully shook her head, disapprovingly," Men…" she mumbled. "Women," imitating her feminine appearance. He then threw a piece of his toast at her, obliviously letting his ice pack drop. She teasingly scoffed and threw a piece of her egg. She hadn't had much fun since she arrived at their villa for their honeymoon and found herself slowly getting used to him. They got into a huge food fight, turning the kitchen into a canvassed artwork of food. Somehow, they ended up in the hallway of their rooms. When they caught their breaths she yawned in defeat and held onto her doorknob.

"I'm gonna go back to bed. Still kinda tired."

"Ok." Was all he could mutter, as if they were on a date, much to his dismay, ending.

"Goodnight." And she kissed his cheek. He blushed, thankful he still had ketchup all over his face, fearing she might catch his sudden change of color. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

She caught his redness and blushed as well, her face and hair all in a mess of juice. She didn't mind though. She felt comfortable around him, almost like being around an old friend.

"Goodnight Hermoine." He softly whispered. Before he made his way to his room, she called his name again, and impatiently ran back to her.

"Hey Harry…um…sorry about…the whole head thing." Shock coursed through his face. Words he believed were so un-Hermoine like, but the sincerity in it felt familiar.

"Don't even sweat it." And they headed to their respective rooms, with goofy smiles on their faces. She gracefully fell onto her bed. For some reason, she already missed him, but sighed and smiled to herself mischievously. She had her whole life for nights like this. Little did she know that her beloved husband felt the same way, doing a little 'Harry Happy Dance' in his room. For once, they had a good night's rest, looking forward to tomorrow. Yep…the married life wasn't all that bad…


	5. Beginning The Married Life

Don't own characters...

* * *

The day was beautiful…winter was approaching…the blanket of white ice already covering the streets of the wizarding world and made the viewseven more magical.

3 months…2 weeks..and 3 days…

To Hermoine, it seemed like only a week ago that her and Harry had begun their life together…She secretly smiled to herself asshe sat upright on her bed, setting the book she recently started reading, onto the small desk beside her bed. They had recently moved into their new home. And my God, was it beyond perfect. The furniture was picked out by both parties of their own likings. It wasn't too fancy, or too simple but just…right, that it almost felt like home. Home, Hermoine randomly thought. She painfully reflected on her old life again. She hadn't done that since the first week of her honeymoon, which regretfully ended as they entered the wizarding world once again. She poignantly recollected her school life, her old friends who she lost contact with instantaneously because of her new busy schedule…a silent tear cascaded her red cheek…

Harry finally arrived home after a strenuous day as the new seeker forFudgerRuckers national team, holding a bouquet of white and purple tulips. It was Hermoine's day off as a teacher in Hogwarts. He smirked mischievously, aware of her favorite flowers. _Hermoine would absolutely love this…_Sneaking into her room, he was about to scream in surprise and only held his breath for a sniffling Hermoine who had her back turned to him..she didn't even acknowledge his presence…He dropped the flowers and warily made his way to her bed, cautiously sitting beside herkeeping a decent distance from themselves…he couldn't stand her broken figure and wordlessly gathered her into his arms not knowing what else to do…Hermoine nestled into his hold before unpredictably letting it all out.._To hell with it_ she thought… sobbing for what seemed like hours…When she grew calm, She closed her eyes, basking in the peachy yet manly scent of Harry and her ragged breaths eventually ceased to more slow and peaceful breathing due to the sound of his soothing heartbeat.

"Harry…I…I'm sor-ry for…Oh! Look at your shirt—" She pointed and released herself from his protective embrace, feeling selfishly guilty for burdening him with her problems. She knew that his work was hectic enough.

"Honestly Hermoine. You think my shirt is what I'm worried about right now?" he said sternly. She had never seen this side of Harry before, unruffled and serious. She began to welcome this side of him as well. She hated feeling vulnerable around people and enjoyed being tough, smart, and witty. It suited her, meeting the standards that others expected of her. Quickly gaining composure for herself, she instantly put on a smile.

"It's just..y'know..homesickness..blah blah blah..same old stuff..It's not really a big deal..I'm just gonna go downstairs and make some lun—" She was already standing and Harry caught the façade she was forcefully trying to convince him with, but it only made him worry more.

"Are you kidding me? Hermoine sit down. I want to know what's wrong."

"Harry, don't worry about it. I can handle it. I'm not a baby anymore."

"That's not my problem. Could you please sit down?"

She surrendered, sitting beside him once more, she sighed. She liked the way she felt around him. It brought her peace.

"Okay…" She paused and confusedly stared at Harry who was watching her intently.

"What?" she clenched her teeth and her lips quivered.  
"Why were you crying earlier?"

"Nothing. It's stupid." It was kinda was juvenile she donned on. First she totally humiliated herself in front of Harry and now the reason would mortify her even more.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"Okay…" she defeatedly exhaled. "I just miss my life as Hermoine Granger."

"Oh…"_Ouch._ Harry felt a pang of hurt break his heart. _I guess the Potter name surely wasn't all that appealing…_He truly didn't know what to say. Hermoine caught his sudden dismayed face and knew he took it the wrong way.

"No. It's not that. Not that at all. I love it here. It's just that I miss home, my friends. I haven't even contacted them ever since the day before our honeymoon." She truthfully said and his face showed signs of pity. He did too, but never dwelt on it so much or so hard.

"I'm sorry Hermoine. I didn't know. If you want to go home tomorrow, I wouldn't mind." he legitimately added,with his hoarse voiceand her eyes widened.

"No Harry. I'm not leaving you alone in this house. I told you, I just miss them. I could live with it." She sighed. She honestly didn't know what to do. "Just give me some time ok?"

"Ok,"he dejectedly exhaled. "But promise me you won't cry again or else I'd have a handful of expenses to reimburse."

"What are you talking about Harry?" she cocked her brow and he beamed at her.

"I believe these are for you…" as he picked up the discarded tulips from the ground.

"Oh my god Harry! They're beautiful!" as she greedily snatched them from his hands.

"I know it's kind of random, but perfect timing all the while…Well" She cut off his sentence as she hugged him, happiness overflowing and rushing to her now flushed cheeks.

"Mission accomplished..." He said watching the girl before him melt into the form of an innocent child.

"...Now c'mon. Let's get cookin. I'm starved."

"So what's new?" She chuckled to herself, proud to have the old Harry back.

"…just that I'm going to help you cook today. I need to try something new." He sounded like a proud yet dumb oaf.

"Please…you couldn't even make a simple sandwich if you tried." She laughed as he threw a deathly cold stare at her.

"I'd watch your mouth Granger. Who knows what surprises may come out of it during today's lunch…"

"ooooo..I'm so scared. Come to think of it..with the thought of the food we'll be eating for lunch…it kinda does frighten me." She saw his advancing figure grow dangerously close as she slowly retreated towards the door, still clutching onto the flowers. She bolted right out of the door with Harry running after her and hurried down the stairs as he followed right behind.

"Oh Mrs. Potter! Mr. Tickle wants a visit." He humorously hummed. Finny, how she already got used to the sound of "Mrs. Potter," whenever it escaped Harry's lips.

"Tell him he can shove it up his laughing butt." She screamed and retorted right back.

"o0o! You've got jokes Mrs. Potter!…" He finally got a hold of her before she stepped into the kitcken. Her arms resting on his shoulders, her flowers dropping from her tight grip, and her knees became weak. His lips were dangerously close to her left ear and she found her heartbeat racing.

"…but I've got better." He recognized herdazed andcrimson face and he immediately released her waist, only to satisfy his smug smirk.

"You know..You standing there made me realize the similarities between you and this apple." She right away caught onto his comment as the blood in her face began to boil.

"Shut up Potter," punching him on the arm as they both headed towards the kitchen, blushing furiously.


	6. A Girl's Day Out

Don't own the characters..

* * *

"Shhh…."the two giggling girls slipped into Hermoine's room with the other three follwing closely behind. 

"Wait…wait…wait..You guys! She's gonna hear—"

Hermoine breathed out a long moan in her sleep…everyone stiffened…and then she buried herself into her blankets once more in her deep reverie. Every girl took a long breath of relief and sat around Hermoine's peaceful form.

"Oh my word. This room is huge!" Fleur couldn't suppress her excitement, especially from the long absence from her friend. "…like every other" she muttered.

"This is gonna be great." Parvati exclaimed more to herself than the rest of the girls. Hermoine needed a girls' day out and this is just the perfect time.

"Man, she's knocked out." Lavender shook her lightly and each girl gave her light slap on the arm. "…People, c'mon. This girl can sleep through a tornado." And they all laughed quietly.

"It's a good thing Potter set this whole thing up. The guy's not so bad after all." Ginny snorted. She couldn't help but be overprotective over Hermoine.

"Hey! First of all, his first name's Harry. And second, that's my favorite cousin you're talking about." Lavender quickly defended her cousin, arms crossed over her chest _If only they knew him…not all guys were dogs…not guys like Harry_

"I said the guy's not so—" suddenly taken aback by Lavender's remark.

"Guys. Shh." Luna brushed their silly, little argument off. "…We all ready?"

"1…2…." Everyone stared at each other confidently ready when they all burst out.

"SURPRISE!…" Hermoine instinctively shot up from her bed, wasting no time to roll around for protection, but clumsily fell off it with everyone hysterically laughing. When Hermoine caught the familiar giggles and laughter from her assailants, a full wave of shock overtook her and stood up, her eyes widening in astonishment.

"Ginny, Luna, Fleur, Parvati…Lavender?" each whispering their name, processing their figures to make sure she wasn't dreaming, her joyous tears overcoming her.

"Well, good morning too you Hermoine." Lavender snickered. But didn't blame her. After all, it was kind of strange to have her husband's cousin's random presence mingle with her long time friends.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" She screamed while bringing all of them into a tight bear hug.

"her…" "moine." "Hey!" each girl couldn't breathe. _Man is she glad to see us Fleur thought._

"What are you guys doing here?" finally releasing them with a stunned expression on her face.

"To save you of course." Lavender said with a smile. She knew that Hermoine missed her friends dearly as quoted by Harry. She could still remember his hurt face, begging her for help to set up the happy reunion. When they all came she was directly invited to the group and insisted for her to join in on the fun. She immediately liked Hermoine's friends from that moment on.

"Yeah…did you expect us to forget our beloved friend?"

"We're all taking you shopping. Everything's on us." Luna informed pompously.

"Guys..I have work." The lucky girl said with her face suddenly drooping.

"No worries. I called up Dumbledore and he said you can have the day off." Ginny proudly said with a smug.

"But—" They all shook their heads. _Yes, this is definitely the same Hermoine Granger._

"We know that you had the day a week ago, but he understood your dire need for our help and gladly accepted it." Hermoine stared at Parvati flabbergasted. Oh she loved her friends. It brought back good memories and brought her closer to home, which she missed greatly.

"Fine. You all win." Her anxiety and strain almost instantly melted away, replaced by eagerness to go through the day and almost forgot about Harry.

"..wait guys…Where's Harry?" The abrupt memory of him shocked herself.

"Wow…already thinking about him first thing in the morning." Ginny teased with a raised brow.

"Can't help it if he's the only person I see in the morning." Everyone wore cautious looks on their faces. They all knew Hermoine was smart enough not to go through "the deed" so hurriedly, but suspicions lay on her impulsive thoughts of Harry.

"Good point..that we will mention later. But, as for now, breakfast." Fleur already stood up in front of the door awaiting everyone to follow her.

"Okay let's go to the kitchen." Hermoine got off her bed and heading to Fleur's side.

"Oh no no no. We're going out for breakfast."

"You all are unbelievable…but I love you guys anyways for this." She added honestly.

"We know. Now c'mon. Get yourself ready. We're going downstairs to finish marveling at your new wonderful mansion." Luna finished and they all headed downstairs towards the living room leaving Hermoine with the sounds of their loud gasps, screams, awes, and a huge smile plastered on her face.

Finally, after five shirts, two jeans, a dress, and a pair of new shoes..Hermoine gave into her hunger…as did everyone else who she found laughing to some stupid joke make by Lavender as they entered the restaurant, taking their seats. _Oh no…this always leads to something…_ Hermoine braced herself_…interrogation._

"Okay…So tell me Hermy. How's the married life?" Everyone choked on their drinks glaring at Parvati's intrusive side. Questions were planned to come later. She couldn't stifle a laugh at their sudden outbursts. _Yep these were definitely her friends…No doubt about it._

"Far from bad. In fact, it's kinda nice." As she fiddled with her fingers. They gave each other a cautious look. She did that when she was either nervous or overly excited.

"So I see Harry's treating you right." As Lavender sipped her butterbeer.

"Yeah…" They all caught her dreamy reply. "…He's quite nice. Always polite and considerate. A little inept and dumb sometimes, but always makes up for it with a Rocky Road ice cream or my favorite flowers. I always win our arguments and somehow it turns into a joke with him, but I can't help not being mad at him. It's too hard…." They all gaped at her unexpected response in surprise except for Ginny. _I knew she fell for him in that church…_

"What?" she stopped her prattle and grasped their awkward glances.

"You're falling for him." They all said in unison. Hermoine almost fell off her chair but held onto Ginny for dear life.

"No I'm not!" They all retorted, "Yes you are."

"For Pete's sake! All I've been dreading for is the damn divorce." They all gave up, but were completely aware of her denial.

"What ever you say Hermoine. Just be careful with the Potter charm. Never fails."

They all laughed atLavender's "warning" but it made Hermoine blush so hard that she hid behind the menu. _What am I getting myself into?_


	7. A Boy's Day Out

Don't own the characters...

* * *

"So let me get this straight? Harry set up this whole surprise thing?" She asked them for the tenth time curiously as they all walked side-by-side back into the house. 

They all triedly flopped onto the huge couch, almost simultaneously, only to be startled by the incoming of what seemed like male presences. They all gasped. _This wasn't part of the plan Lavender thought but only smiled more. _

"Hello ladies." Ron Weasley managed to utter with his mouth stuffed with food.

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom arrived beside the sofa smiling pompously at the girls who all brushed of their shrugs. Hermoine's face lit up when Harry entered the room with the guys following behind. He waved at her and before she can wave back, her wonderful friends were already greeting with him with such flirtatious gestures. It made her laugh.

"What? Can't have all the fun." Draco pointed out as he flopped right on top of the couch with the squealing girls.

"Honestly. What kind of mischief are you up to, Draco?" Parvati eyed him closely.

"I love you too, sweetpea." He ran his hand over her cheek and kissed it when she playfully spit on his face and he immediately jumped off the disgusted girls.

"Actually, wasn't this supposed to be a girl's day out?" Lavender whispered to Harry but they all inevitably caught her glare. He scoffed femininely and raised a hand to hischest. Hermoine rolled her eyes, prepared for a Harry Potter showdown. "Oh My God!" Harry perfected a girlish squeal that everyone laughed at. "..Draco. Look at them!" Draco nodded with a wiggling finger, the girls to curbing their titters except for Parvati who was loudly snorting on the floor.

"What is it with you girls?" Seamus pointed out, joining in the fun when he jumped onto the couch, over the girls who screamed at his attempt to act all suave.

"Yeah…Spoiling our fun. Now if you'll excuse us. We're all going to sun tannear that Muggle contraption...What was it called,mate? Oh yes...near thepool." as Neville walked out with the boys trailing along. Before they all left, Harry took a quick glance at Hermoine…_I wonder if she had fun today.._she caught his twinkle-eyed stare and responded with a huge smile, mouthing a thank you. He mutely whispered Your Welcome and everyone caught their small display of affection, rolling their eyes.

"Did you guys know anything about this?" Hermoine lifted a brow still gazing at the boys' withdrawing figures. Their eyes were all glued to the guys, negatively nodding fervently.

"No. But I think today will be interesting."Lavender added watching Ron. _Who knew sucha slob can be..well..sexy_

"Guys. I'm feelin kinda hot? Any ideas?" Luna said, picturing the boys' half-naked bodies. They all stupidly nodded with her statement.

"Anybody up for a swim?" Ginny unexpectedly added still gaping at the guys. They all looked at each wordlessly with sly smirks on their faces before racing to their rooms to change into their bathing suits. Once they entered one by one, the boys' breaths caught their throat with all the girls in their bikinis. _Damn Harry's looking fine..Hermoine thought, licking her lips. _They weren't half as surprised as the girls who looked like they were drooling. Immediately they just stared at each other for what seemed like minutes before…

"Swim fight!" Harry instantly grabbed onto Hermoine's waist and threw her into the warm water. When she floated to the surface she saw Harry's cocky face. Everyone was cheering him on when suddenly...

"Oh no you don't." She muttered beneath her breath and grabbed onto Harry's ankles, bringing him down with her. They all chuckled when the boys began chasing after the girls, who in the end, won the battle. Before they knew it, the day was already over.

* * *

"Are the children asleep?" Harry asked as him and Hermoine peeked into their guests' rooms. Everyone was fast asleep and when they heard Ron's mumbling in his slumber he grabbed onto Fleur's waist. Harry and Hermoine closed the door to break into laughter. When they were done, they both headed to Harry's room. Every room was occupied and she agreed to sleep in Harry's room for the night. Once they were in, Hermoine wasted no time in giving him a huge bear hug.

"Herm—Can't—(gasp)..breathe!" She held onto him for so long, wordlessly thanking him. When she finally let go, he foolishly fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Thank you. Thank you for today Harry." She crouched down to his flat body.He stopped his hurting act and gazed at her seriously. She was quite taken aback by it, but drowned in his eyes. "Seemed like you needed it." Snapping out of his trance he watched her crawl into bed.

"Why are you still standing there?" She saw him staring at her.

"Why are you going to bed?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"Because it's almost midnight and I'm sleepy." She stated a matter-of-factly and snuggled into the comforters. The pillow smelled like peaches mixed with some masculine musk and inhaled it. _This guy has taste…_

"Aa aah Aaahhh. It may be the end of the day, but it's not time for the fun to end." He stated with his flickering finger and before she could reply. "Accio broom." He commanded and she almost jumped at the sight of the broom momentarily hovering over her_. I hate flying…she thought._ "I'm taking you flying." He stood near the adjacent window, watching her frighten figure and smiled softly. He found it evil to be thinking how cute she looked like that.

"WHAT!" She screamed, and he held her mouth to shut her up before releasing it to hear her harshly whisper. "I told you I hated flying. And—what? What? Why are you smiling?"

"But didn't I also tell you that I can change your mind about that?"

"Yeah but—" _Is this his idea of romantic?_

"No butts. Now c'mon. We're going to miss it."

"Are you kidding me? There is no waaaayy you're getting me off this bed." She crossed her arms and his grin only grew bigger.

* * *

"Okay. Remind me again. What was the deal?" She asked with her breath shaking and her eyes closed, surprised she could actually talk. From behind he could sense her nervousness as they flew higher, the wind brushing past them. He laughed at her nervousness and smiled.

"You change your mind about flying, I win, and you buy me ice cream. If you win, you can get mad at me, and I'll treat you to ice cream."

"This is stupid. All this for ice cream? Do you understand that this is my biggest…FEAR!" She screamed her last word as she felt them soar faster, higher. She leaned onto him, his chin almost touching hers and for a minute she forgot she was flying.

"Harry!" _I've had enough of this…Harry thought and came to an abrupt stop._

"Hermoine shhh." He hovered over the distant neighborhood. "Okay. Take a deep breath."

"What!"

"TAKE…A…DEEP….BREATH. And..C'mon..Open your eyes."

She shook her head violently, holding onto the broomstick for life. Suddenly he spoke and this time Hermoine couldn't help but fall into a deep reverie. His hot breath on her neck felt familiar and knew how much power it held on her. He held onto her waist to support her and from then on she felt…safe. His deep voice spoke and he already realized that her was breathing calmer.

"Now..open your eyes Hermoine." She shivered and felt Goosebumps emerge from her neck. She opened them and gasped at the sight before her. She forgot the fact that she was flying and marveled at the twinkling lights below her. They were hovering over Hogwarts and the water swarming with hundreds of new coming students on their lit boats. It brought backher childhood memories. _She wondered whyshe never really spoke to Harry during her time at Hogwarts.Of course, there were casual "Hello's" buthe always secretlyintrigued her.He was the Boy-Who-lived, the best seeker in Hogwarts, and extremely popular.May be that was the reason. Of course, she had friends here and there, and a group of very close friends, but popularity wasn't really on her to-do list._ Then again, it didn't matter now. She turned around to face Harry who was also attentively watching the view, but put his focus on her. They stared at each other for quite some time, until she reached for his hand, which was wrapped protectively around her waist and beamed.For hours they stared at the spectacular aerialview beneath them. No words were needed for tonight. He didn't pull away. Instead, held onto it tighter.

"Let's go home Harry." She said with a tired reply. He knew that she greatly appreciated the ride, and even if it lasted for just a few moments, he'd do it again to see her smiling face. From time to time he'd get a good snuffle of her cinnamon hair andautomatically felt a strangetranqulity ease his mind. Noticing that she hadn't said a word, it worried him.

"Hermoine…" He whispered in her ear and she moaned lightly. She was in her slumber and didn't bother to wake. He held onto her tighter in fear of her falling frame. In minutes, he finally heard her sweet voice, but only for a moment.

"Harry…"

"Hmm…."

"You win." She yawned. She was suppose to just thank him until, she snuggled closer, unaware of what she had just said. And with that, she fell asleep. Now there was no space between their bodies and felt the warmth calm his senses. He closed his eyes for a minute, relaxing to the synchronized heartbeats. He decided that he liked seeing a less-tensed Hermoine and beamed even more realizing that he won the bet...he won her heart.

* * *

Back in the Potter manor, thechildren stared at Hermoine and Harry's flying figures mounted on the broom. "Pay up boys," Ginny triumphantly counted her money as the rest of the girls dreamily stared out the window. "Let's leave mummy and daddy alone children." Draco added and before he could utter another word, pillowsattacked his face and Ginny closed their windows to give mom and dad some "privacy". 


	8. Work, Draco, Harry, Hermoine, A KissGone...

Don't own characters...

* * *

Hermoine lazily yawned. Her expectations today dawned better than she hoped. Yesterday was probably the most refreshing day she'd had in a very long time, not that she detested Harry's presence. Today is officially her first day of teaching Charms at Hogwarts, drawing the curtains of her bedroom then stepping into the shower. Once she was prepared, she caught a glimpse of what appeared as a random note beside Harry's bed…or their bedroom. She suspiciously traced her name written so beautifully on the piece of parchment and unfolded it.

Hey beautiful. I couldn't get enough sleep last night..with your loud snoring! Just kidding…Anyways, glad you had fun yesterday. But to my point, I'm getting out early from practice today to get some extra rest for my game next week. So...what better way to spend the day with my lovely wife? I'll be at Hogwarts to cheer you on cause you'll need it much more than I do tomorrow. JUST KIDDING AGAIN! Don't work and stress too hard. It impairs your beautiful face. You'll do great. Breakfast is downstairs. Harry (P.S. I won the bet so you know what that means…)

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

* * *

She sat in the library, grading while planning her schedule for the week. Suddenly a profound yet well-known voice from behind alarmed her.

"Hello Hermoine." She looked up from her papers to find her inevitably gazing at Draco Malfoy, who was also her ex-boyfriend months before her marriage. He was still as handsome with his bright blonde hair. _The slick back style never failed to lose its charm._

"Merlin! Oh my gosh Draco!" She immediately stood up from her chair to pull Draco into a tight hug, feeling a familiar tenderness. They were together merely months ago and the feelings were still a bit raw and someway..somehow found herself remembering the past.

"…What are you doing here? Aren't you an Auror?"

"I still am. This is part time. Seems like Hogwarts needed a new Potions substitute. Someone needed to keep Snape's legacy alive," Laughing together.

"After all, it was your best class." She added, oblivious to the loads of work to finish, when suddenly she felt an affection, identifiable long ago, coat her hand. **!BOOM! **The library doors opened, the room immediately engulfed with the hysterics of girls and boys, the throng of students crowding the running figure. Harry struggled to find Hermoine in the 'quiet' room. There he saw her..not completely forlorn…but with DRACO! _What's he doing here!_ Draco in all his damn glory…with his damn charms..pretty boy, blue eyes…TOUCHING MY WIFE'S HAND! But wait…he glared even more closely.._Why wasn't she pulling away?_The crowd left as a teacher dismissed them.

"Hey guys," he said… more to Hermoine as Draco pulled away.

"Potter!" Draco almost seemed happy to see him.._with his damn pearly whites…_Harry cleared his throat and Hermoine immediately caught his uneasiness. She contemplated in alarm shaking her thoughts away. _No way was "THE" harry potter…_

"Draco." Was all Harry could reply, afraid to let something improper slip.

"I just wanted to say hi, but I guess you're leaving soon." He discontentedly said.

"What? You just got here." She asked with perplexity, eyeing him. Suddenly the myriad of students hurried off to class. She was going to be late if she didn't get a move on from the library. Disappointedly, she gathered her belongings and watched the two waiting men.

"See you for lunch Draco?" He imprudently nodded, heading off to class as well. He knew the trouble and tension he would cause between the two married people. _They seem a bit fond of each other. _Draco discerned.Hermoine observed Harry's change of character almost as if she knew well enough. He appeared almost…green-eyed.

"I'll see you tonight then?" He asked. He looked so cute with his head limp. "Of course Harry." She tried catching his eye and when she did, he smiled back at her. Her Harry came back to life…_wait 'Her Harry'? Where did that come from?_ "Okay" She loved his wide smile. It made her days easier. Bizarrely, it encouraged her. She lightly kissed his cheek and left, leaving Harry touching the lingering feeling on his cheek. It made his day easier too. Hermoine came home early and extremely drained, but loved work, however. Teaching was a passion that made her proud even if she knew she could be out in the wizarding world as one of the best Aurors or any top respected position. She was surprised to find Harry missing when she arrived. She repeatedly shouted his name and began to panic when she wasn't greeted with his smiling face. _Oh bloody hell…_Dropping her things, and running into his room, she opened the unlocked door with her jaw falling out of place…there, Harry Potter stood…NAKED! Well...half-naked with his towel on. She could've sworn a heater was on high. Problem...there was none. His hair was sticking up in all the right places, body dripping wet and so was the thin layer of dampness forming, that she dismissively wiped over her forehead. Okay…_now I know it's this damn hot room…or is it just me? Or just his heavenly body;..his perfect biceps…his hard six packs…_ she wouldn't know its firmness ..but would she love to find out…_this certainly isn't the scrawny little kid from Hogwarts girls wouldn't dare go out with…_

"Ahem…" Harry coughed. She noticed his cocky grin and his divine body leaning gracefully on the pole of his bead, watching her fixedly while she felt embarrassed. She already felt the color drain from her face.  
"Like what you see?" He smirked as he slowly made his way to her and before he could speak she beat him to it, with an unexpected, nervous tone. _Oh she wants me…_ "Umm…I-I'mgoindownstairs.SeeyouHarry." She swiftly ran downstairs, shaking her head in mortification, leaning onto the stairs where she exhaled a deep, long wheeze. She fell on the couch vaguely._ I must've stared at him for hours. Arrghhh!_ Her thoughts vanished when she found him, _clothed,_ watching her mentally aggravate herself. "Shut it or else I'm stuffing the ice cream in your pants," reading his every thought. "Not complaining here. Well…shall we?" He offered her his arm and she couldn't resist not refusing, departing for their destination.

* * *

_We ended up at Hogwarts after leaving the ice cream parlor, heading for the lake with the stars hovering in a crammed radiant enigma._

"So how did you like Hogwarts?" "Great! I feel like I'm getting along with the students, staff, teachers…."

"Yeah…and a little too much." He tauntingly added, licking his ice cream. "

Excuse me?" I choke on my ice cream. _That was rude!_

"Oh come on. You and Malfoy." "Well, we do know each other—"

"You guys dated." _Where did this straightforwardness come from? _Before I knew it, I'm innocently blushing like a damn fool. What's wrong with me? That was ages ago…not really.

"While you and Ron were prolifically out for Draco I busily found the good in him."

"But that git is destined for the opposite."

"Don't make assumptions about what you don't entirely know." I snap, watching his once challenging face give into defeat. My point made complete sense. _There was more to Draco than what everybody else assumed him to be, just a jerk. _We lay sprawled side by side under the moonlit sky. The passive silence wasn't as inconvenient anymore. I watched as Harry suddenly rose from his place, dropping the treat, reaching the lake. I studied him closely and carefully as he bent for a small rock. I drew nearer, realizing his attempt to skip rocks across the lake. Kind of weird and random, but nonetheless I watched him in frustration as the movements fail him. My dad and I use to do that…still enjoy it …well…would if I was still at home. I laugh at his 100th time and decide that he required desperate help. I pick up a pebble, standing next to him.

"First of all, your rock is way too big. Find one that you can actually cover completely with your hand." He silently picks one, of his preference, and extended his hand toward me for a verdict of his find. _Good enough_ I thought as I nod at him.

"…Throw it as fast as you can and jerk a swing if you can." I giggle.

"…Come on Potter. That was utterly pathetic. Here." I stand right behind him as I held his arm, swinging it as hard as I can. _Damn this guy has muscles…_Ok. Despite the cold, why the hell am I so hot? I can hear his erratic breathing as loudly as I can hear my panting, turning, as his eyes met mine. Tonight was different…he was different. I gaze into his eyes with bewilderment trying to figure him out, but all I see is…me. I didn't even realize that he'd closed the distance between us, wrapping his arms around my waist. I impulsively ran my hand along his cheek…so soft. This feels…right yet wrong. As his lips come crashing down at mine, my eyes seriously grew as wide as my face, but settled into him as I impulsively held onto him when my knees weakened, running my hand through his hair. He smelled like mint and grass and tasted like sweet strawberry ice cream. He's certainly gifted with those lips. I was… Kissing Harry Potter..Harry Potter who rudely yet comfortably belches in my presence, Harry Potter, who I was once loathed with his corny jokes..Harry Potter who I just saw almost-naked today..Harry Potter..Well, of course he is my-Oh My! He just slipped his tongue. _If this was a dream I never want to wake up. If I'm in heaven…I'd willingly die over and over again for this._ What am I doing? We're getting divorced in a few months! We can't…I DEFINITELY CAN'T….I pulled away, regretting it as I noticed the disappointment on his face. He was still Harry…with the same puppy eyes, but this puppy looked like he had been kicked and beaten.

"Harry. Harry I'm sorry. This is a mistake. We agreed that—"  
"Yeah, the divorce." He chuckled a throaty laugh. However, my concern and scrutiny expressed the opposite.

"Harry I—" I've never been so persistent in my life. Usually, I kept my mouth shut but he looked like…a scared boy. "Hermoine, it's okay. You don't have to explain. I just got carried away. I'm sorry." Sorry! Sorry for what? I thought. He clears his throat as the distance between us grows. "…Um…We should head home. It's getting late." I only erringly nodded in agreement as and we made our way…back to our old lives. The broom ride home wasn't easy…especially that it was on a damn wooden stick where out bodies unavoidably jammed together. When we got home, a word wasn't exchanged as we practically ran into our rooms. I heaved a long, relaxing gasp while lying on my bed. We crossed our lines…went over our boundaries...whatever it is that made us push our limits..but breaking the rules never felt like common logic. It never felt so right, so perfect. I denied it...denied him…denied my heart. _I'm falling for my husband_ with a last thought as I tiredly drifted into a deep slumber. _How awkward did that just sound?_


End file.
